Will You Marry Me?
by Tris.herondaleXD
Summary: Jace and Clary Get Married! XD Has Jace's Pov too! ;-) One-shot, might become a two-Shot.


**Hey guys, I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I finally got it written down. Yay :-) Please tell me what you think! Should I do a sissy one? Should I do a Malec one? Comment, follow and favorite please! It would make my day ;-)**

* * *

 _ **Jace's Pov**_

She looked so perfect in that moment, training to fight the demons of this world. Her hair flowing everywhere, making a fiery blaze at the back of her and her small figure darting around the dummy. She was so focused on perfecting her movements, that she didn't realise that I'd come up behind her. I surprised her by putting my arms around her and she jumped, but she knew me well enough to know I wasn't going to hurt her from all the adventures we had together.

All the wars, the peaces, the wins, the losses. My life didn't even begin until she walked into the club on that wonderful night. I loved everything about her, how red her hair was, how short she was, how she had that stubbornness that matched my own. She fit so well in my arms, I almost melted right there and then. She was wonderful, beautiful and everything I could of dreamed of. We held each other in silence, no one speaking, just holding, communicating in the quietness of the moment.

It was in that moment that I decided to marry the lady in front of me, a little girl no more, but a warrior, a fighter, the love of my life. I pulled a delicate ring out of my pocket, earning a quizzical look from the shadowhunter in my arms. I let go of her, and then got down on my knees. I then earned a gasp from her, hands over her mouth, surprise and joy shown all over her face. I grabbed one of the hands covering her gorgeous face and pulled it down to me. I only just managed to open my mouth, to get the words out I had wanted to say for years and years.

* * *

"Clarissa Adele Fray, will you marry me?"

 _It's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing duel?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

 _No one will know oh oh oh,_

 _Oh, come on, girl._

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

 _Shots of patron,_

 _And it's on, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing duel?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run girl._

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

 _No, I won't blame you;_

 _It was fun, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing duel?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

 _Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing duel?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

* * *

 _ **Clary's Pov**_

I felt like the happiest woman alive, the most privileged girl there ever was. I was beautiful, in a gold wedding gown, perfect for the shadowhunter I was going to marry. The nerves in my stomach were going everywhere and my heart was stomping so loud, I was sure someone was going to hear. My parabatai came over and helped me calm my nerves, saying that he proposed to me and even went as far as saying she would kill groom for rejecting me. My best friend then came over and mentioned that I could kill him myself, with a range of weapons, including a Steele.

We all laughed at that and my parabatai kissed the boy next to her joking about her turn to be a bride. I felt calmer after that, knowing that I had my friends on my side and if he did reject me, I could always get the knife I had hidden in my dress. I then heard bells ringing and walked up to the door of the hall, imagining all the people inside. I had my stepfather beside me and he gave me a encouraging smile. He then opened the door and all I could do was smile my brightest smile and look at my husband-to-be, his halo of gold hair swaying to the beat of the slow music.

The anxiety in me let me do nothing else. As soon as I got to the platform where the love of my life stood, I felt all my worries lift away. We had been though so much together, it would be too painful to let it all go, let it all drift away. The man doing the vows started and I went with it, saying what I had to say, always staring at the beautiful man in front of me. We then were given Steeles to mark each other with and as I touched the glass pencil onto the skin of the shadowhunter I loved, I put all my energy and love into the one rune, the man opposite me doing the same. We then said our last vow and I kissed my beloved husband, Jace Christopher Herondale, with maybe a bit too much passion for a wedding, just as I finished speaking the words

"I do."

* * *

 **i dont own TMI, Clary or Jace (Sadness) Please read my other fanfic** **"The Daughter Of Angels" It's my first TMI fanfic that isn't a one-shot and I need some opinions on it. Thx XD!**


End file.
